The present invention generally relates to bedding and furnishings and, more particularly, relates to a fitted dust ruffle for a bed or the like having a mattress or cushion.
Conventionally, ruffles for service as a bed dust ruffle or for other cushions and furniture have included a cloth sheet that fits between mattress and box springs or otherwise under a similar cushion. The sheet has been sized to substantially conform to a surface of the mattress or cushion, in length and width, such that the sheet is not visible when spread and located under the mattress atop the box springs (or under another cushion where the ruffle is placed under the cushion atop a furniture seat or surface under the cushion, or the like). The sheet has been formed with a peripheral ruffle accessory attached thereto. In use and location in a bed or other furniture, the sheet is substantially hidden and the peripheral ruffle extends beyond the overlying mattress or cushion. In this arrangement, the ruffle hangs down along edges of the bed or cushioned furniture. Of course, the ruffle is typically of a fabric or similar skirt material and is often itself a color(s) or pattern, including, for example, ruffled, ridged, filigreed, border, flat, pleated, ornamental, finery, fluffy, or other decoration to provide an appealing interior design feature and for the bed or other furniture.
When the conventional ruffles are used, the sheet under the mattress or cushion is not fixed with respect to the underlying box springs or surface. This is problematic to maintaining a neat and orderly appearance of the ruffle in its intended position. For example, the conventional bed ruffle tends to shift because of movement of the sheet of the ruffle with respect to the box springs. Sleep and movement of persons on the overlying mattress can displace the ruffle in its desired positioning atop the box springs, such as by shifting laterally, twisting, bunching, and the like. As this shifting of the bed ruffle occurs, the ruffle soon readily becomes out of desired and orderly display.
It would, therefore, be a significant improvement in the art and technology to provide a ruffle that will not significantly shift over time or through use of the ruffle. The present invention provides numerous advantages and improvements, including improvements and nuances in the foregoing respects.